


Curious Hands

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, failedsmut, femexo, femkaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin likes to put all the blame on Baekhyun's hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, cross posted from AFF
> 
> Like usual :P
> 
> Cliche plot so sorry :D

Curiosity killed the cat. Said saying applies very aptly to Jongin's life but she can't find it in herself to regret everything that has led her to where she is at the moment. At first, she was blaming Baekhyun and her pervert hands but then that alone wouldn't have made Jongin take the first step into her favorite unnie's pants. It was all her lustful thoughts and bursting frustration but then, everyone else blames Baekhyun for anything so why not?  
Well, she's blaming Baekhyun and her odd way of greeting her friends. Being the carefree and pervert bitch that she is, she would sneak behind her friends, more often than not, and grope their breasts to make them know of her presence. Jongin has been a victim since she's unfortunately a part of Baekhyun's circle of friends. She couldn't even count how many times she's been embarrassed from the tip of her toes to the roots of her hair whenever she's the unlucky target of the idiot's grabby hands.  
And so, it's natural for Kyungsoo to fall in the same fate as she does. Sometimes, Jongin wishes she didn't ask Kyungsoo to approach the cute transferee girl sitting by herself back when they were in third grade if she had just known that she is a monster in disguise.  
As it is, it's already way too late for that because Jongin has even succumbed to the dark side even though Baekhyun hasn't deliberately pulled her into it.  
She feels the initial guilt creeping into her senses as she pushes her blanket down just enough to keep her act of sleeping from her unsuspecting unnie and still spy on her taking off her clothes. Jongin is blushing like a ripe tomato but Baekhyun's influence has been slowly clouding her mind and she feels herself getting excited from the show of skin that she's seeing. Perks of being chosen as Do Kyungsoo's roommate, she thought smugly to herself.  
Kyungsoo has messaged her a few hours ago, saying that she's coming in late because she's been asked to cover for the shift after hers. Jongin's quickly working mind has come up with this plan and she's reduced herself into a peeping Tom who will probably go to hell. But since she's seeing a heavenly expanse of fair and soft skin, maybe it wasn't so bad.  
Her oblivious roommate has this habit when undressing that she finds as the drive for her dirty mind to keep conjuring these stupid ideas. Do Kyungsoo strips down to her panties before she walks towards their shared closet to pick her night clothes. She's already removed her pants that hugged her in all the right places and is pulling up the hem of her slightly oversized shirt, exposing her back to the almost drooling Jongin.  
The younger cursed herself when her legs had involuntarily moved and rustled her sheets a bit. Kyungsoo clumsily folded her shirt before checking the source of the sound. Jongin closed her eyes right on time and kept them closed for five seconds as she heard Kyungsoo's shirt landing on their hamper. The temptation has long won her over and she's gradually opening her eyes to the elder reaching behind her to unclasp her basic, blue underwired bra.  
Jongin is growing more desperate as the night turned out as frustrating as the others. She had to play her act even before Kyungsoo could turn with her bare chest if she didn't want to get caught ogling at the elder creepily.  
After all, her love for Kyungsoo easily overpowers the lust and she'd rather die from sexual deprivation than Kyungsoo deprivation.  
With a defeated sigh, she turned on the opposite side of her bed and willed that the image of Kyungsoo's back will not come haunt her in her dreams.  
(Of course, it would. Among all the other pieces of Kyungsoo that she can't have.)

 

"Do. Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun startled the life out of Jongin even though the former's hands wasn't on her. Then her eyes squinted infinitesimally on two obnoxious hands on Kyungsoo's chest, cupping her boobs and squeezing them. Apparently, Kyungsoo hadn't given Baekhyun the joy of having any reaction from her ridiculous greeting. "Yah, Kyungie. Don't you feel anything? Doesn't it feel good?" To further prove her point, Byun Bitch Baekhyun kneaded the mounds in her hands right in front of Jongin's eyes.  
Jongin choked on nothing and prays so hard that she isn't blushing because of the thoughts that replaced Baekhyun with herself in the scene playing out before her. A small voice inside her head, probably her innate woman's instinct, is telling her that Baekhyun is not just doing this in random. If Jongin will also lay on the table how this is the fifth day in a row that the annoying bitch has touched Kyungsoo inappropriately, then Baekhyun is doing this on purpose.  
But for what purpose? Annoy Jongin even more than she usually is? Baekhyun is succeeding with flying colors (as well as riling her up) but the big question is...  
Why?  
She almost groaned in disappointment when Kyungsoo coolly removed the intruding hands from herself (because her own imagination is seeing Kyungsoo removing her own) and pinched the back of both hands to make Baekhyun yelp in pain.  
"The only thing I feel is the lack of any pleasure coming from you, Baekkie," Kyungsoo sneered and ignored the pout forming on their friend's lips. "What do you want?"  
Jongin has always been amazed by how Kyungsoo always manages to annoy Baekhyun. She's the only one who could do that, making her fall for the other even more. But the pout disappeared in a flash, typical Byun Baekhyun.  
"Well, you know that we have a long weekend this week, right?" Nothing seems to faze their loud mouth and shameless friend because she's talking like nothing happened. Jongin decided that it would be best to give her attention to Baekhyun and stop throwing hearts from her eyes to Kyungsoo. Someone ought to notice. "The others are actually planning to head on to the beach and party there," Baekhyun paused for the effect, even though her friends know what she's gonna say next. Her eyes are widening a bit and her lips jutting out, putting on a faux innocent look which could drop any man on his knees just to do Baekhyun's bidding.  
Too bad her friends aren't exactly immune to it, no matter how much a pain in the ass she could be.  
"So you in?"  
Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin's shirt to get her attention. She tilted her head with inquiring eyes and Jongin shrugged in reply. Baekhyun didn't miss the silent exchange and she wants to pull on her hair. It's clear for everyone with well working eyes that those two are practically married, especially if they do things like this. Understanding each other like that comes with the friendship package but the hint of I'm going if only you're going and I really want you to come is a trademark of theirs. Not being able to live without the other is just..! Ugh.  
It's sad that the only ones blind to it are themselves and she could only do so much. Jongin hasn't even caught up with her purposely groping Kyungsoo just so she could already stake claim on those tits or Kyungsoo realizing that she'd rather have Jongin grope her than anybody else. Call Baekhyun nosey but she won't just sit around and watch this to go on and on.  
"Okay. We're in," Kyungsoo spoke for the both of them. The smirk threatening to break loose from Baekhyun's lips was hidden when she turned on her heels and bade them goodbye hastily, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin stunned on the spot  
She can't wait for the weekend to come.

 

They should've checked the schedule for the low and high tides because their beach spirit was doused when they saw how far the shoreline was from the cottages along the beach. They specifically chose those so that they could've enjoyed the sea water thoroughly but then they had a bad plan.  
The twelve girls all groaned in unison, seeing the state of what was supposed to be the line where they should feel the water tickling their feet. To get the experience, they would have to walk a few meters which just doesn't cut it.  
"At least there's a pool?" Junmyeon suggested to somehow expel the gloomy mood. It was late afternoon and it would've been ideal to swim without getting burned from the sun and the pool is still a place to swim.  
"Better than nothing."  
"That's a good compromise."  
"Thank goodness, I get to wear my bikini!"  
"No one wants to see your skinny ass, Baek."  
"Shut up, Chanyeol."  
The majority leaned towards having a pool dip while Jongin barely casted any vote because she's still half asleep on her feet. Their group dispersed to their respective rooms to get changed and get ready to start their long weekend.  
"Come on, Nini. Let's get you to the room," Kyungsoo tugged her hand and she let herself be dragged. Good thing she and Kyungsoo remained roommates even in vacation. Her bearings are starting to get back and by the time Kyungsoo has slotted their key card on the power panel, Jongin is fully awake and taking in the view of their room.  
They had a glass sliding door that gives them a full view of the beach. At that moment, there wasn't much to see but Jongin thinks that going to this trip is worth it. She's smiling and she walked towards the sliding door to let some of the breeze in. It's humid but without any trace of pollution.  
This is life, she thought to herself and she walked back to fall ungracefully on the bed.  
The only bed in the room.  
She's frozen stiff when another weight plopped down on the same bed followed by a content sigh. This wasn't the first time that Jongin and Kyungsoo will sleep in one bed. But this is the first time since Jongin was aware of her feelings for her favorite noona and roommate. This is also the first time that they will sleep on one bed after Jongin had started lusting after Kyungsoo.  
Jongin whined at her miserable situation but Kyungsoo thought she just wanted to sleep more. Chuckling at the other's constant state of lethargy, she shifted to lie on her belly to poke Jongin awake. She needs her help.  
"Jonginnie, don't sleep yet. Help me choose which swimsuit I should wear."  
The younger wanted to say no but her body has betrayed her and gave a positive reply without her consent. She knew that Kyungsoo has brought quite a few choices since things were on sale as the peak season has already passed. She knew what to expect and she knew that she's royally fucked. Her self-control could only take so much.  
She laid spread eagle on the mattress and waited for her doom, AKA Kyungsoo strutting out of the bathroom in only skimpy pieces of fabric. It also wasn't the first time that Kyungsoo will be wearing a two-piece swimsuit but Jongin's feelings have decided to fuck up her sanity and leave her sweating and squirming helplessly on the bed that she and Kyungsoo will share for two nights.  
Slight pitter patter of bare feet alerted her senses and as high strung as she is, she squeaked like a mouse when Kyungsoo bent over the edge of the bed to get her attention. She's put on the pink and white striped halter piece. It hugged her boobs nicely and covered not too little skin. It was decently sexy and Jongin wishes, for the nth time for her lifetime, that she's not drooling.  
"What do you think of this one, hmm?"  
Yah, Do Kyungsoo. If you wanted to kill me, do it quickly.  
Jongin gulped and tried her best to smile. "Looks good, unnie."  
Kyungsoo scrunched her nose and clicked her tongue in dismay. "You're just saying that. Wait here," she patted Jongin's thigh that trembled upon contact. Seeing that Kyungsoo didn't notice her not so innocent reaction to an innocent touch, the younger pushed herself up to sit Indian style and kept herself together.  
When Kyungsoo returned from the bathroom, she has also shed her matching shorts with Jongin to showcase the matching piece of her strapless moss green bra that contrasted nicely against her creamy skin. Her figure hasn't been as skinny as Baekhyun, just plump enough for Jongin. And it fits her perfectly. Do Kyungsoo is perfect and her, just simply standing there but has been doing all kinds of fluttering inside Jongin's stomach. The latter's distracted expression was interpreted again as a negative reaction to what she's put on.  
Maybe the last piece would interest Jongin enough. She returned to the bathroom once more and picked up the purple piece that's too embarrassing to wear, if she's honest. It barely covers the essentials and will only be kept together by thin strings. But Kyungsoo has been determined to make Jongin notice her this time, notice her beyond their close friendship. She blushed deeply as she remembered all those times when Jongin thought Kyungsoo thinks she's asleep. It was amusing but at the same time tiring because she knows that they have been both skirting around each other for a long time.  
For Kyungsoo, she's simply afraid that she's just assuming too much and her feelings won't be reciprocated. For Jongin... She's not sure. She's not homophobic because the both of them knew about Baekhyun and Chanyeol fooling around as well as Sehun's special treatment for their soccer team's captain, Luhan.  
But whatever it is, she wants to get it out there and face the consequences now than deal with what ifs later.  
With a boost of confidence, she took off the green ensemble and reached for her last chance.

 

Jongin is still having a breakdown when a nosebleed inducing view came into her line of sight. Her speech has all but left her since the illegal moss green bikini but this preposterously delicious view? A choked sound was all she could do but inside her is a turmoil that refuses to subside even for a second. She is stupidly gaping like a fish and this might have upset Kyungsoo because she didn't even say anything but her teary eyes and quivering lips were telltale signs that she's about to cry.  
Jongin sprung up so fast she almost tripped on her own feet. She strode towards the close bathroom door in a few blinks and she's knocking frantically. If there's anything that Jongin hates aside from Baekhyun, it's Kyungsoo crying for anything apart from happy tears. And it's even worse because she is the reason why those beautiful eyes are filled with tears. She has been doing stupid things one after another and she can't afford to add this on the list.  
"Kyungie? I'm sorry. Open up, please," she paused her knocks as her knuckles have started protesting. "You look beautiful in everything you wear, I swear. Just wear whatever you're comfortable. You will still look nothing short of gorgeous. I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid. Come on, Kyungie, let me in."  
Jongin can't believe that it's come down to this. All she meant is for Kyungsoo to secretly feel the love that she has been harboring for her over the platonic one that they share. All she could think of is that she needs to make sure that the elder stops crying and will never ever have to.  
She's about to start knocking again when the door clicked open and moved just enough for Jongin to peek inside. She didn't hesitate to open it wider when she saw the elder's tear blotched face. She didn't even care that her feet moved to close the distance between them and that her arms circled around Kyungsoo, hugging her.  
"Should've said anything, you little shit," the elder's voice cracked a bit and her weak punches hit Jongin on her sides. The younger can't help but giggle and repeat her apologies, glad that she didn't ruin everything.  
"Don't laugh! Because of you these stupid strings got tangled and I can't remove them!"  
Jongin leaned back and tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"  
Kyungsoo whined as she hid her face on Jongin's shoulder. "I was crying while I was trying to take these off and I messed it up. Now help me take these off!"  
Instead of warring with herself and overthinking of the consequences of her actions, Jongin has let go the restraints on her feelings, all good and bad. Figuring if Kyungsoo will still take her after she bares her everything to her is what she needs at the moment. It's better this way when there's not much collateral damage are in line just yet.  
Wordlessly, she held her shoulder and turned her around so that she could see the tangled purple strings hanging from Kyungsoo's back. She knew that if she succeeds into taking the mixed loops apart, she's just a breath away from living her fantasies. Jongin reached for the purple clamp, her knuckles brushing on Kyungsoo's skin. She felt her shake but concentrated on the task on hand.  
It felt like forever because the one end that she's trying to work on seems to have been looped an infinite number of times, just as she finished one, she needs to trace again where the string leads to so that she could pull on it.  
When she's finally done, she breathed out the air she didn't realize she was holding in. To keep her on her feet, she grabbed on the nearest thing she could have her hands on. Turns out it is Kyungsoo and her back hit Jongin's front with a muted grunt from the two girls. Tanned arms went around the petite and pale waist, a smooth forehead rested on a bare shoulder and hot puffs of breath are blown on the flushed, exposed skin.  
Plump lips pressed on the side of the neck where Jongin's head nestled and Kyungsoo's knees were the ones melting. The support she has are the arms holding her up and the silence only heightened the sensations coming from the lips mapping inch by inch of her skin. A few more pecks had her tilting her head back from the sensual assault on her neck. Her hands grabbed the arm support around her and it gave Jongin an opportunity to expand his ministrations from her neck down to her shoulders.  
"Kyung," Jongin whispered huskily on the other's skin. "Is this okay?"  
Instead of replying, Jongin's arms were loosened from where they're circled but her hands were held by Kyungsoo's and led towards the bare breasts Jongin has been truly intrigued with. She needs a visual to come with the full feeling in her hold so Jongin raised her head to look at the mirror she didn't see right away.  
Their eyes met where their reflection showed and in a snap, their lips have finally met in a shy yet sweet kiss. It was pure bliss, for Jongin at least, that her love is being returned this way. She was still hesitant at first, maybe because Kyungsoo could push her away anytime. But there she is, pliant in her arms and kissing her back with the same fervor that she has. Without any more string to hold her back, she let her body and emotions take the lead.  
She now understands why Baekhyun would want to hold Kyungsoo's tits. They're so soft and tender, they feel nice. The hardened nub under her palm is so sensitive, much more when lightly pinched and rolled between two fingers. Jongin swallowed the moans that Kyungsoo makes with her every touch. It feels so great and fucking amazing and... There're just no words.  
Their lips lost touch for them to catch their breath but Jongin's hands are insatiable, travelling down to the elder's side and with a pull, both ties on her hips coming loose. Before the elder could even make sense of what has happened, naughty hands are touching her sex and boldly parting her wet lips.  
"So wet already, Kyungie?" Jongin teased smugly. This is a big stroke to her ego and Kyungsoo wants to slap her out of it.  
"Fuck you. If I w-wasn't waiting for this..."  
A finger pressed down her clit and Kyungsoo was keening. "At least... Bed..." she panted brokenly. Jongin acted upon the request immediately but she captured the heart-shaped lips once more before they were placing themselves on the bed, Kyungsoo maneuvering so that she's on top. It was her turn to rain down kisses on Jongin's skin and that's when she realized that the younger's still fully clothed.  
It was also awfully bright in their room and Jongin hastily reached for the wall panel that draws the curtains close. Their glass wall and sliding door is great for scenery but not when she's not planning on sharing the magnificent work of art right on top of the bed.  
Kyungsoo crawled towards her to meet their lips, stopping her right at the edge of the bed. Jongin let her have control and the feeling of being wanted like this rendered her immobile. Kyungsoo wants to see her off with clothes as she started to slowly strip her. Her thin spaghetti top went first and she'd moaned the loudest she has ever done when she was pulled by her waist and a hot, slick tongue dipped into the cup of her bra and licked right on her nipple.  
Same tongue pushed down the cup so Kyungsoo could fully mouth on her breast and this is a thousand times better than being groped by Baekhyun. Oh how she wanted to rub this on her face but Kyungsoo's demanding all of her attention. Jongin would gladly oblige.  
When her bra is finally taken off, hands wiggled inside her shorts and are grabbing her ass cheeks, squeezing and parting them in random patterns. Their kisses slowly hurried in pace and getting sloppier from impatience. But the tease is turning on both of them madly that they can't break away. A finger or two slowly inched towards Jongin's core and prodded on the collected slick there. The younger may have teased the other about getting so wet for her but she's just as bad.  
Crazed by lust as a finger lightly pressed inside, Jongin took her hands off from Kyungsoo's soft hair to push her last clothes down her ankles and kicked them away while she towered over the latter on all fours.  
"I've wanted this for so long but not just because you're a hot piece of ass but... but because I like you, Kyungie. So much more than as a friend and a roommate," she confessed. It wasn't the most ideal setting but she needs to let Kyungsoo know that this wasn't because she's just horny and needed a temporary release.  
Kyungsoo propped herself on her elbows so she could reach for another kiss, just a short peck though. "Same here, Jonginnie. I-I really like you too."  
It was just silence for five seconds before they're laughing and Jongin is laying half on top of Kyungsoo. They heaved the last giggles and Jongin slid off of the elder just so she could latch herself on Kyungsoo's side whining cutely as she found a good position. Cooing, Kyungsoo dropped a kiss on Jongin's forehead and they laid there naked yet comfortable.  
"We almost had sex," Jongin mused loudly. Kyungsoo snorted and pinched her arm.  
"Way to ruin the moment, Kim Jongin."  
The younger shrugged. "Would've wanted to go all the way but now I just want to spoon," she wiggled until she's facing the curtains and reached for Kyungsoo's arm to drape over her. "Be the big spoon, unnie. I wanna nap."  
"You're insufferable, Nini. You've slept all the way here!" even with the protest, Kyungsoo obliged on spooning the big baby Jongin is being. Just to spite her though, she let her hand cup her breast and tweak the nipple to hardness.  
But she wasn't having that because she turned around and sucked on Kyungsoo's sensitive nub in retaliation. Little did she know that she just played right into Kyungsoo's plan, starting where they left off.  
Kyungsoo tipped her chin up so they could kiss, lips slotting perfectly and tongues mapping each other's warm cavern. "Still napping?" she hummed against their lips before pulling Jongin's bottom one to suck on.  
Mewling, Jongin pulled back a little so she could reply. "Just shut up and kiss me."

 

"Where's Kyung and Jongin?"  
Everyone except the missing pair have already met by the pool and are making the most of the water. Baekhyun snickered. Their rooms aren't exactly soundproof and Jongin is a loud bitch. "They're starting their vacation with a bang."  
"Literally or figuratively?"  
"Hmmm, both?" she cackled evilly. She didn't even do anything and yet her end goal is already there, rather, inside their room.  
A smack on her ass brought her back to reality and she glared at the perpetrator. Annoyingly tall and red-haired Park Chanyeol is grinning down on her, the hand that stayed on her bum catching the hem of her bikini, pulled it back and released with a snap.  
"Let's give them a run for their money?" she whispered in her naturally deep voice. It would be interesting to know who is louder between her and Jongin.  
"Call."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least enjoyed it, yeah?
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Love are all welcome. :)


End file.
